


Just Relax

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Grumpy Jongin, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, bratty sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Sehun finds a way to mess up Jongin's tempo.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owly/gifts), [Goldentrio15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldentrio15/gifts).



> A lovely commenter dug up this prompt I wrote from a conversation I had with another writer in the comments of their fic from two years ago. The prompt was this "I'm imagining sekai going at it with Sehun on the bottom but Kai can't concentrate on fucking him because Sehun keeps being a little shit and pulling his hair." I was inspired. [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794270) is the fic I was commenting on, if you want some more Nini getting his hair pulled.

“You look tense,” Sehun said, shaking Jongin out of his sulking in the corner. Jongin watched him close his pretty little lips around the tip of a Starbucks straw as he raised his eyebrows. 

“I’m fine,” he muttered, even though the choreographer had told him to do a set of moves ‘more relaxed’ as in ‘worse’ and Jongin knew he was just going to have to do it even though it was stupid. 

“Of course. That’s why you’re over here in the corner by yourself glaring at the wall.” He took another sassy little sip and smiled. Little shit. 

“Fuck off.” 

“Mm? So mean.” His drink was gone, so the next sassy sip was also a sassy loud slurp. Only Sehun would come poke at him when he was pissed off during dance practice. Everyone else was smart enough to give him some god damn space so he could fume in peace. He could see Baekhyun and Minseok watching them in the mirror with wide, interested eyes. 

“Did you come over here to make things worse? Did you think that would be fun?” 

“Of course not!” Sehun pretended to be shocked at the implication and set his empty cup on the floor. “I came over here to tell you to quite sulking. And to give you something else to think about.” He winked. Jongin’s retort died on his lips as Sehun scooted closer and slid a hand over Jongin’s thigh. “You just need to let off some steam.” 

Of course, that was why Sehun wanted to rile him up. The hand slid down the inside seam of his pants until it hit his crotch, and Jongin lifted his knees and hoped the other boys couldn’t see in the mirror. Minseok’s eyes were even wider. Baekhyun was looking pointedly away. They still weren’t used to the idea of what Jongin and Sehun did together sometimes to de-stress. 

“Fuck you. I’m really angry about something, and all you can think about is how you can use that to have a good time.” 

Sehun shrugged. “I mean you’re angry about something dumb, so I don’t really care. The choreographer is right anyway, so just do what he says and relax.” He leaned in and gave Jongin a little peck on the cheek and pinched his dick through his sweatpants at the same time. Jongin yelped and lashed out at him, gave him a pretty good thump to the chest, but Sehun didn’t seem to give a fuck at all. He grabbed his empty drink and sauntered back across the room to the rest of the group. Normally Junmyeon would give him a scolding about antagonizing another member, but he looked too uncomfortable and confused. Sehun was a brat who knew how to get away with anything. 

They got through the dance a few more times. Jongin changed his tactic to making the choreographer see how stupid his suggestion was by being more ‘relaxed,’ and totally half-assing the problem section. This guy was too nice to yell at him for it anyway. 

Sehun jabbed him in the sides every time they passed each other on the floor, and Jongin was so, so close to punching him in his stupid smug little face. 

“Fucking stop,” he muttered under his breath and hoped the music was too loud for anyone else to hear it. 

The next time the music stopped, a hand tangled in his hair and yanked him sharply to the side, into Sehun’s chest. He gasped and blinked as the aching heat in his scalp tingled down his spine, and Sehun’s voice purred darkly in his ear. “Why don’t you fucking stop being a dick to our choreographer. Just because you’re a good dancer for an idol doesn’t mean you know better than him. Just do what he says.” 

“Sehun, stop,” Junmyeon snapped, finally, and Sehun let go of Jongin’s hair and Jongin could fucking _think_ again, which meant he was angry. He grabbed Sehun’s waist and forced him backwards a few steps to slam him into the back wall. He dug his fingers in, very aware that he usually only touched Sehun like this in private. 

“ _For an idol?_ Was that supposed to be some kind of dig? Fuck off, you crossed the fuckin li- ah…” 

Sehun’s grabbed a fistful of his hair again, making it very hard to focus with all that hot tingling down his spine. His hands slid down Sehun’s hips on their own accord. 

“Could you two stop?” Chanyeol barked, a little frantic. 

Jongin ignored his sudden urge to kiss Sehun and pushed away. The air was tense. Jongdae and Baekhyun looked shocked. Minseok stared hard at the floor. Junmyeon stared Sehun down. Chanyeol jerked his face away when Jongin glared, and the choreographer blinked at them like he wasn’t sure what he’d just witnessed and wasn’t sure what to do about it. Only Kyungsoo looked unfazed. This was the most the group had ever actually seen of Sehun and Jongin’s activities outside of locked doors and suspicious muffled noises. Jongin shivered as the music started again, wondering at the warm curl of satisfaction he got from everyone else’s discomfort. From them _knowing_.

Practice ended on the bad note of awkwardness and Jongin’s sour mood. Jongin remained pissed all the way home, and all the way through a hasty dinner, through his shower, right up until Sehun appeared with his stupid new red hair damp from his own shower, and steered Jongin into his room as he was headed to get dressed. Baekhyun watched them go. 

As soon as the door closed, Sehun started shedding clothes, and Jongin yanked the towel from around his waist to dry his hair. “You’re a fucking brat, you know that?” 

Sehun shrugged. “You’re the one being bitchy to the choreographer because you’re embarrassed that he knows better than you.” He tossed a bright little grin over his shoulder. 

“Fuck you. I could leave, you know.” 

“You could.” Sehun pushed the waistband of his sweatpants down over the graceful curve of his ass, and Jongin knew he wasn’t going anywhere. “ _Relax_ Nini,” Sehun purred over his shoulder as he kicked his pants from around his ankles, leaving him naked. “I need to let off some steam too.” 

It sucked, honestly that they were such a perfect match for this, that when either of them were frustrated and tense, Jongin needed to take exactly what Sehun needed to give. The other boy climbed onto his bed and settled with his head on the pillow, ass in the air. Jongin tossed his towel on the ground and stomped over. If Sehun wanted to get punished, that’s what he would do. 

Since the ass was right there, all plush and round and waiting, Jongin decided the first order of business was to spank it. He landed five harsh smacks right away, and drank in the way Sehun gasped into the pillow and clenches his hands in the blanket. 

“Is that what you wanted?” 

“Y-yeah…” 

Jongin gave him another set of rough smacks. He wished he could have spanked him like that earlier in the practice room when he was so angry at him. Right there in front of everyone, so they could all see how Jongin made Sehun’s pretty face twist up somewhere between pleasure and pain.

“We better be quick, it’s late. Busy schedule tomorrow.” 

Sehun nodded. “Just a few more.” 

Jongin already felt loads better, letting out his frustration on Sehun’s butt. “Good for an idol, fuck you.” 

Sehun chuckled through his shaky gasps. “Its so fucking easy to get you worked up.” 

Jongin gave him another round of smacks but his palm was starting to hurt and he needed to move on. Even though spanking Sehun was so satisfying. His butt was all hot and red now. 

“Turn over.” 

He helped Sehun onto his back and then ducked down to kiss him. Sehun hummed back and looped his legs around Jongin’s waist. Their junk rubbed together. They were both so hard. Jongin moaned long and low into Sehun’s mouth as he rutted against him. 

“Shh, they’ll hear.” 

“What, you think they didn’t hear me spank you?” 

Sehun blushed a little, but he was smiling too. Jongin reached around his leg and gave him another few spanks, and this time he could feel the way Sehun’s hands clenched with every impact. 

“Brat.” 

“Mm, yeah…” He slid a hand up to the back of Jongin’s head and pulled his hair again. Jongin sucked in a quick breath, and his cock twitched hard against Sehun’s. “You like that, huh?” 

Jongin fought to relax his throat away from a groan, choking in a few breaths instead. “Let me…” fuck, his voice was so breathy and shaky, “g-get the lube.”

Sehun smirked. “Sure.” He let go of Jongin’s hair, and all of a sudden he could move again. 

There were condoms and lube in Sehun’s dresser, and Jongin fished them out quickly and rolled a condom on as fast as he could. The clock said it was already eleven, and they were getting up at six. Sehun was in the process of cleaning his nails, but he oh so graciously lifted his legs up so Jongin could get himself situated. 

“You comfortable like this?” 

“Yup, works for me.” He didn’t take his eyes off his nails.

“How’s your butt?” 

“Perfect, thanks for asking.” 

Jongin sighed because the patient questions were already hard when he was so tired and pissed off, and Sehun was making it harder on purpose. 

“You know I’d fuck you hard even if you didn’t try to make me want to actually slap you in the face, right?” 

“It’s always better when you’re mad for real.” 

Jongin huffed. “That’s great, I’m glad my frustration is so convenient for you.” 

“I’m ready, hurry up.” 

Jongin shoved in, and Sehun yelped, hands dropping to the bed. Jongin took a few moments to slide his hands out to Sehun’s wrists and hold them down, and grind languidly into Sehun’s body, just enjoying the tightness and the slick heat. He pushed Sehun’s wrists up to either side of his head, so he could bend down low over Sehun on his elbows, crowding over his whole body, and let himself feel possessive. 

“Yeah, Nini. Come on, give it to me.” 

Jongin snapped his hips in. God damn that felt good. Jongin groaned and did it again, then again, and then the slow relishing and adjusting was over. Jongin jackhammered into Sehun, punching in and out like he needed. Underneath him Sehun choked on his moans. He was so good at keeping his moans quiet, but this close, Jongin could hear him struggling to block noises with measured breaths. 

He let go of one of Sehun’s wrists so he could thumb over Sehun’s nipple. That always made him arch and whimper. Today was no exception. Little desperate mewls squeaked out with every vicious snap of Jongin’s hips. 

But then Sehun reached up and grabbed his hair again, twisted a handful in his fingers and pulled. 

Jongin groaned and thrust in extra hard, rhythm gone. It took him a full few seconds to figure out how to pull back out again with all kinds of currents of pleasure radiated from his scalp and down his back. He managed two little stuttering thrusts back in, but only because his body did them itself, desperately needing friction with his cock twitching and pulsing. 

“Interesting,” Sehun purred, and let go. 

“F-fuck,” Jongin gasped, because that was the only thing he could say that wasn’t begging Sehun to put the hand back. 

“Keep going.” 

Jongin growled and pinned Sehun’s free wrist again. No more grabbing privileges for Sehun. 

He picked up a brutal pace again, snapping his hips hard and fast, and Sehun keened underneath him and arched his back, pushing against Jongin’s hands. 

“D-o you th-ink,” Sehun breathed, voice jumping with every thrust, “they mi-ght be li-stening?” 

Jongin’s thrusts faltered again as his cock jerked out of sync, but he got his pace back quickly.

“Maybe. Baekhyun and Chanyeol might.” 

“You’d like that,” Sehun sighed, smirking. “Should I make sure they hear us?” He made a few fake, theatrical moans, until Jongin gave him half a dozen extra hard slams, and Sehun’s fake moans turned into surprised, loud cries of pleasure. He struggled against Jongin’s hands. Probably wanted to cover his mouth. Jongin went back to the previous pace and watched Sehun’s eyelashes flutter as he got himself back in control. 

“I knew you’d like that,” he choked out, and Jongin smirked because he did. The members used to crack jokes all the time about how shipping was weird and stupid. No one had cracked a joke like that in a while, not since they’d run out of other explanations for the weird sounds he and Sehun made behind Sehun’s locked door. 

Since they were going all out apparently, Jongin reached back and gave Sehun another five or so rough smacks on the ass that had Sehun squeaking out strained cries through his teeth, eyes clenched shut. Jongin clawed his blunt nails over Sehun’s soft, squishy butt, and Sehun groaned in pain and reached up, before Jongin could stop him, and grabbed another handful of Jongin’s hair. 

Jongin’s hips faltered to a stop again. He dropped his forehead down on Sehun’s chest with a moan, and Sehun yanked his other hand free and pulled with that one too, creating the most amazing tension all over his head. His hips jerked sloppily into Sehun’s hole but he couldn’t manage to get up the steady rhythm he needed because his body wasn’t listening. 

“Wow,” Sehun murmured as Jongin pressed his face into Sehun’s neck and clung to his chest. 

“Ahhh… Hun please… hnnng…” 

“You’re shaking.” 

“Ohmygod, oh… oh…” He writhed against Sehun, trying to bury his cock deeper, while his knees felt like jelly and his groin pulsed with need. 

Sehun used the grip on his hair to move their faces close so he could kiss him. Jongin did his best to kiss back, but he mostly just whimpered into Sehun’s mouth. 

And then Sehun let go again, and Jongin whined in disappointment and tucked himself back into Sehun’s neck. 

“You’re cute like this but you’re completely useless. Come on, give it to me.” 

It took Jongin a moment to collect himself, but he managed to get his lower half working again and got back to the relentless, hard thrusts that slid right up against Sehun’s sweet spot. 

“Ho-w do y-ou deal w-ith hairs-tyling?” 

“They don’t pull,” Jongin muttered, because he didn’t want to admit he’d gotten very good at imagining Junmyeon doing girl group dances to kill sudden accidental boners. And that one or two of their regular stylists knew not to take to long, and to use a light touch.

Not even a minute later, just as Jongin was beginning to feel an orgasm build, Sehun pulled his hair again, and Jongin froze and grunted against the sudden wave of sensation assaulting his whole nervous system. His hips fluttered a little and his dick slid out and rutted uselessly against the back of Sehun’s thigh. 

“F-fucking, I can’t… oh… hng…” He reached down and clumsily guided his cock back in, just as Sehun let go and put his arms behind his head, smirking. 

“You need to lube up again anyway.” 

Jongin growled and grabbed the lube bottle. “We’d be done already if you didn’t keep doing that.” He’d barely started thrusting again with fresh lube when Sehun fingers slid back to his hair. At least that time he managed to stay inside, but only by holding still. 

“D-do you want me to—ah! fuck you or not?” 

“I can’t believe how sensitive you are to hair pulling. You completely stop functioning.” He pulled harder. Jongin’s jaw dropped open and his cock pulsed precum into the condom. “But I do want you to fuck me so I guess I’ll stop. Harder, Jongin.”

Sehun let him pound into him for a long time without interruptions. They were good, hard thrusts that made Sehun whimper and grip the sheets, just how he liked it. But Jongin’s already dance/schedule tired legs began shaking after a while, and his rhythm was sloppy and slow. Sehun could always take it longer than Jongin could give it. Jongin’s frustration, which had been Jongin fuel up to this point, had all but dissipated. 

“Hun, I can’t…” 

Sehun’s big hands hands slid into his hair again. Jongin moaned and went limp as Sehun pulled. “F-fuck… Hun…” 

“Sit up.” Sehun guided Jongin upright and straddled his lap, hand still in Jongin’s hair, and pushed Jongin’s dick back up inside him. They’d never done it like this before, with Sehun riding, but he was good at it. He bounced quickly, leaning so Jongin’s cock hit exactly where he wanted, and kneaded his hands into Jongin’s hear, until Jongin couldn’t stop a continuous stream of sighs and moans. 

“C-close…” 

“Good,” Sehun purred. “Me too.” He bounced a little bit faster, gave his hair an extra hard tug, forcing his head back. “You look good like this, Jongin. Come on, moan so they can hear you.” 

Jongin closed his eyes and let his moans pour from his mouth as Sehun pulled him over the edge, and he shuddered through a powerful orgasm, spilling up into the condom. Sehun settled down on his lap and sucked Jongin’s bottom lip into his mouth while he jerked himself off. The hair pulling turned from boner fuel to something comforting. Sehun stiffened up and gasped, pulled Jongin’s hair a little tighter, and then spilled onto Jongin’s chest with a long sigh. 

For a few minutes they sat like that, breathing hard and coming down, Sehun’s hands carding gently through Jongin’s hair. 

“You’re an amazing dancer,” he murmured. “And I’m not just using your frustration for my convenience. I know this makes you feel better.” 

“You don’t have to make it worse first,” Jongin muttered, but sex was always more fun the angrier he was, so he really couldn’t complain. “Thanks. And thanks for the hair stuff too. Didn’t realize it would be that intense.” 

“Mm.” 

“Sorry for the bad mood. I always say shit I don’t mean.” 

“I know.” Sehun gave him a kiss on the top of the head. “I never take it personally. I look at it as foreplay instead.”

Jongin laughed. “That’s good. The choreographer won’t see it that way though. I’ll apologize to him tomorrow for being a brat.” 

“Mm.” 

“Is your butt okay?” 

“It’s perfect, thanks for asking.” 

Jongin laughed a little and nuzzled into Sehun’s chest. “It’s late.” 

“Yeah, let’s sleep.” 

 

The other boys were all a little extra quiet at breakfast, either avoiding Jongin’s eyes or staring when they thought he wouldn’t notice. Last night had been the first time he and Sehun really didn’t make an effort to be subtle. The fact that they were getting each other off was something that had confused the members enough to begin with, but now they knew he and Sehun were having full on penetrative sex of the kinky kind, and that was probably a little more information they’d never wanted. 

The passively awkward faces around the kitchen got twice as good when Sehun walked in and gave Jongin’s hair a firm tug by way of greeting, and Jongin groaned into his tea before he could stop himself. Jongdae choked on his breakfast. Chanyeol’s jaw dropped open, and Minseok blushed and headed quickly back to his room. Jongin smirked into his tea. They were going to have fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought, I love comments, and come hang out with me on twitter, [@M_M_Socks](https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks), so we can geek out about exo and share fic ideas together.


End file.
